


La visita de Inglaterra

by Alega



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una visita de Inglaterra en el momento menos esperado, y la respuesta que sus acciones provocan en ambos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La visita de Inglaterra

—¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita a estas horas? —le preguntó Francia, sacando los modales por delante aunque Inglaterra no estuviera haciendo gala de ellos.

Había aparecido en su casa sin ningún aviso, menos con un motivo que lo justificara y apestando a la bebida favorita de toda su familia. Había entrado sin esperar respuesta y, manteniendo el equilibrio para sorpresa de su anfitrión, dirigiéndose hacia la sala que era el lugar habitual de sus encuentros profesionales.

Francia recordaba que todo entre ambos estaba en regla, lo suficiente para que la nación inglesa no le viniera con quejas un sábado por la noche. Él no era como Alemania, que le llamaba asignándole trabajo los siete días de la semana, incluyendo domingos y feriados. Si Francia no contratara tantos asistentes, viviera encerrado en una oficina, dominado por el estrés y escapando a beber para desahogarse a la mínima oportunidad. Tal y como el ejemplo que tenía adelante, sentándose en uno de los sillones con las piernas abiertas y una mirada voraz. Se había despedido del  _caballero_  con la reputación más inmerecida de toda Europa.

—¿Me responderás o deberé abrirte la boca para sacar respuestas?

Francia esperó, cruzado de piernas en su asiento, mientras que Inglaterra se decidía si contestarle o actuar como se le diera la gana. Como siempre, actuando como si el mundo fuera de su propiedad, especialmente su vecino, su ocasional aliado, su más antiguo rival.

No hacía falta ser un gran observador para distinguir que Inglaterra estaba lo suficientemente bebido como para olvidarse de ciertos protocolos que regían su relación. Casi parecía ansioso porque ocurriera algo y Francia no estaba seguro si él entraba en sus planes en un papel activo o pasivo; tal vez si le correspondiera como se imaginaba —y le gustara recrear a solas—, recibiría una paliza y no, definitivamente no quería sufrir por culpa del otro.

Francia pensó si había hecho bien en abrir la puerta en un primer lugar; conocía cómo se comportaba este hombre cuando el alcohol se apoderaba de su razón, podría arruinarle sus planes sin proponérselo siquiera. Cuando estaba sobrio, podía intercambiar opiniones e Inglaterra podía llegar a aceptar que las cosas no sucedieran como él esperaba, cuando estaba ebrio, o las cosas se hacían como él ordenaba o simplemente _dejarían de existir_.

Y él debía despacharlo pronto, lo esperaban para una cita impostergable con un nuevo amor, que le había costado conseguir tras varias semanas de insinuaciones y detalles románticos. Era otro punto en contra de Inglaterra: los detalles o los pasaba por alto o lo azoraban tanto que los echaba a perder para no dejar rastro de su vergüenza.

Por fin, Inglaterra gruñó por lo bajo groserías que Francia no se esforzó en entender. Se llevó una mano a su mentón, presenciando cómo Inglaterra le miraba con todo el fingido desprecio que era capaz de reunir, pensando si debería dejarse llevar por él para medir la magnitud del odio que se había acumulado durante siglos —si era posible llamar  _odio_  precisamente al sentimiento más sagrado de todos— . Francia no guardaba esperanzas de arreglar una relación como la de ellos, él no quería malgastar su tiempo intentando imposibles, se dijo. Con todo, permaneció junto a Inglaterra esperando el siguiente paso.

Se sobresaltó cuando Inglaterra se levantó de su asiento y acortó la distancia entre ellos. Sin moverse de su sitio, pensando que de verdad tendría que estar muy borracho, dejó que Inglaterra le tomara por el rostro sin darse una idea clara de lo que pretendía. Se preparó mentalmente para responderle en caso que quisiera pelearse; era lo único para lo que se sentía verdaderamente preparado. Su siguiente cita perdía fuerza ante el hombre con aliento a alcohol y el cabello desordenado.

—Cómo te odio, bastardo —le declaró Inglaterra y lo besó.

Mientras que Inglaterra profundizaba el beso, Francia se preguntó qué clase de odio era aquel, que era capaz de suplantar al amor en un acto tan íntimo. Pero dejó de buscar una explicación sabiendo que era inútil esperar una; en su lugar dejó que Inglaterra se sentara en sus piernas, le rodeó la cintura y mandó al diablo la cita que lo esperaba esa noche.

Ceder ante su némesis nunca le había costado demasiada fuerza de voluntad.


End file.
